Fabric articles, such as mixed bundles of consumer garments and/or footwear are cleaned and further treated with compositions other than cleaning compositions in various ways. These include treating the fabric articles by:                (a) washing them in a washing machine and drying them in a dryer in the presence of a fabric-softener loaded substrate article;        (b) washing them in a washing machine, then treating them with fabric softener, then transferring them to a dryer;        (c) washing them and treating them with fabric softener in a combined washer-dryer using water as the predominant fluid; and        (d) washing or treating them in a non-domestic appliance, such as a supercritical fluid cleaning machine or a dry-cleaning machine, for example using supercritical carbon dioxide as the predominant fluid.        
Typically the fabric articles have to be separated according to the textile of which they are made or according to their color, before such washing can be done. Additionally so-called “home dry cleaning” compositions have recently become available. These offer imperfect cleaning and are used exclusively in tumble-dryers, where only very small amounts of organic fluids can be used without fire hazards or other problems. Moreover, some recent innovations in appliances for commercial and/or service business use a predominant fluid which is other than water and/or liquefied carbon dioxide. For example, the predominant fluid can be a silicone or fluorocarbon. Conventional dry-cleaning uses perchloroethylene, Stoddard solvent, or other hydrocarbons and/or azeotropic mixtures of volatile compounds. None of the present alternatives offer the consumer the degree of convenience and satisfaction that would be available if they could treat a mixed, preferably unseparated, bundle of fabric articles in a single series of cleaning and finishing operations in a single appliance at home. Perhaps the closest available treatment is that which is conducted in a combined washer-dryer, however, even in this case such appliances have no provision for using let alone recovering any fluids other than water. Moreover, there has apparently been little effort in the art to fully harness and exploit the cleaning and fabric care advantages of processes having more than one fluid.